Happy father's day Stiles
by lovepride
Summary: pour le jour des pères Derek à une annonce à faire à Stiles !


Stiles Stilinski Hale s'est réveiller en ce matin avec aucun bruit dans la maison et le côté gauche du lit froid indiquent que son mari n'était plus là depuis un genre de scénarios lui passèrent par la tête immédiatement. Paniquant, il se releva du lit avant de tomber face première au sol, poussant un gémissement, Stiles se releva pareil se souciant peu de la douleur dans son poignet droit, il sorti vers la sortie de la chambre et dans le couloir menant au chambres de ses enfants. En rentrant, il vit les crèches de ces enfants vide. Il sorti de là avant de foncer vers les escaliers, les dévalant à la deuxième vitesse pour se retrouver dans le salon. S'arrêtent aussi vite, il vit ses enfants dans leurs transats, dormant tranquillement, tournant la tête vers la cuisine, il regarda son mari faisant le petit déjeuner.

Stiles se dirigeant vers lui à grand pas.

-Derek Sébastien Stilinski Hale, tu m'as foutu une de ces frayeurs. Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveiller?, dit Stiles en fixant son idiot de mari

Derek se dirigea vers son mari, l'embrassant légèrement avant de ce reculer et fixer avec amusement son mari.

-Bonne fêtes des pères à toi aussi chéri, dit Derek doucement

-Oh, répondit bêtement Stiles

-Oui oh, les enfants s'étaient réveillé plus tôt, mais je t'ai laissé dormir avec la journée qu'on a eu hier au poste. Je sais que tu devais être fatigué, dit Derek en revenant à la cuisine

-Merci chéri, mais tu aurais pu me réveiller pareil, tu a eu une journée toute aussi fatigante que moi au poste hier, dit Stiles en suivant son mari

-Oui, mais mon corps se remets plus vite que toi, alors je suis moins fatigué. Allez vient manger, dit Derek en déposant une assiette de pancakes, bacon et fruits devant lui. Plus une tasse de café

-Merci et toi aussi bonne fête des pères. Je t'aime SourWolf, dit affectueusement Stiles

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Stiles, répondit Derek en prenant une bouchés de ces pancakes

Stiles suivi le mouvement et gémit au délice que son mari a cuit.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est délicieux, gémit Stiles

-Merci, tu te souvient qu'on doit aller à ton père se soir pour le souper mais avant on a rendez-vous avec la meute dans trois heures, dit Derek

-Oui, les cartes et les cadeaux sont prêts pour tous, dit Stiles en hochant la tête

Derek hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever et se diriger vers les transats de ces enfants. Il prit doucement ces enfants dans les bras et se dirigea à la cuisine, les mettant dans leurs chaises hautes.

-Salut Drew et Sam, bien dormi, demanda Stiles en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de ces enfants

-Papa, gargouilles les deux enfants en frappant de leur petit point

Stiles et Derek sourirent à leur mimiques avant que Derek mets une assiette en plastique devant les jumeaux et commença doucement à les nourrir.

Après le petit déjeuner, la petite famille parti jouer dans leur cours jusqu'à ce qu'il était temps de s'habiller pour aller voir la meute. Une fois tous mis dans la Toyota de Derek, ils se dirigèrent à restaurent convenu par Lydia. Ils restèrent environ deux heures avant de se diriger vers la maison du papa de Stiles. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Stiles sorti Drew de son siège d'enfants avant de se diriger vers le coffre et prendre le cadeau pour son père. Derek fit la même chose prenant Sam, il récupéra le sac à couche du coffre et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur le Shérif John qui avait le sourire au visage de voir son fils, son beau-fils et ses petits-enfants.

-Salut papa, dit Stiles en montant les marches du porche

Le Shérif hocha la tête avant de prendre rapidement Drew des bras de son fils et lui faire des grimaces qui firent rire Drew.

-Alors votre réunion avec la meute?, questionna John en déposant Drew sur le tapis de jeu dans le salon suivi de Derek qui déposa Sam et parti à la cuisine.

John et Stiles s'assirent sur le canapé, regardant les jumeaux essayé d'agripper les jouets autour d'eux.

-Bonne fête des pères papa, dit Stiles

-Merci, qu'est ce que Derek va cuisiné se soir ?, questionna John en regardant vers la cuisine

-Sûrement de la viande, pâtes et salade, répondit Stiles en se mettant à genoux sur le plancher pour jouer avec ces enfants suivi de son père.

1heures plus tard,

-À table , le souper est prêt, cria Derek de la cuisine

Stiles et John relevèrent les yeux vers la cuisine avant que chacun prennent les jumeaux et se dirigèrent à la table. Installant les jumeaux dans leurs chaises hautes , ils prirent place autour de la table. Derek apporta les plats , les posant sur la table avant de prendre place lui aussi. Il prit une plaque pour les enfants, les découpant en petit morceaux avant de les poser devant eux.

-Bon appétit et bonne fêtes des pères à tous, dit Derek en souriant

-Merci et à toi aussi, fiston, répondit John en se servant

Stiles se releva un peu de sa chaise et embrassa son mari sur la bouche en chuchotant merci. La soirée avança tranquillement, Derek alla porter les jumeaux dans la l'ancienne chambre de Stiles, Il revient au salon, regardant son mari et son beau-père coller ensemble regardant un film. Il décida que c'était le temps de leurs annoncer la nouvelle qu'il gardait depuis trois semaines. Il prit place sur le petit sofa et attendit un peu avant d'interrompre le film. Les deux hommes regardèrent Derek confus.

-J'ai une dernière annonce à vous faire pour la fête des pères, dit Derek en se tournant les mains, nerveux

-Fiston est-ce que ça vas, tu as l'air nerveux, remarqua le shérif

Inquiet, Stiles se leva pour le rejoindre, le regardant fixement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Derek Sébastien Stilinski Hale, dit Stiles fermement

-Je suis enceint, dit Derek en regardant le sol

-Oh mon dieu, mais c'est merveilleux, chéri, pourquoi tu as aussi peur de nous le dire, questionna Stiles

-Car les jumeaux sont encore des bébés et tu travaille beaucoup, répondit Derek en regardant son mari

-Derek, peut importe si nos jumeaux sont encore des bébés et peut importe que je travaille beaucoup, vous .. tu restera ma priorité, dit Stiles fermement avant de prendre son mari dans les bras et l'embrasser avec tous l'amour possible qu'il peut ressentir pour lui et ce depuis des années.

John regarda le couple en souriant, ne croyant pas qu'il allait être grand-père une deuxième fois. Il regarda la ciel en remerciant sa femme d'être leur ange gardien malgré la tristesse qu'il peut ressentir en ne la sachant pas parmi eux dans ces moments. Il sourit et alla rejoindre les deux hommes leur faisant aussi un câlin.

-Merci, souffla John sous son souffle pour que seul Derek puisse l'entendre et il fut récompenser par une étreinte plus forte de la part de Derek


End file.
